Doctor, Doctor, Give Me the News
by Maximilian Isles
Summary: Slight AU. Set before Jane becomes a detective. Jane gets injured on the job and Maura is her doctor. They say we can't help who we fall in love with, and for these two, they are no exception. "Doctor, Doctor, give me the news I've got a bad case of lovin' you. No pill's gonna cure my ill I've got a bad case of lovin' you." -Robert Palmer
1. Hey, Doc

Doctor, Doctor Give Me the News

Maximilian Isles

A/N: I do NOT in any way, shape, or form own any part of Rizzoli and Isles. I have had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while and decided to finally put it down on paper…screen? Whatever. I hope you enjoy. The _Italics_ are Jane's thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hey, Doc.

The young officer smiled in satisfaction as she placed her suspect in the back seat of the cruiser; Yeah, Jane Rizzoli always got her man. Her satisfaction did not last long however. She groaned when she felt a painful pull in her abdomen as she closed the door.

"Hey, Rizzoli you doing ok?" Mills, her partner, asked as he came around the cruiser to stand in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm good to go, Mills." She swayed a little but reached the passenger side of the cruiser.

"You're bleeding!" They both noticed her dark blue uniform turning an inky shade of black as the blood continued to pool. She slid down the side of the cruiser and sat on the side walk.

"I can't believe that little fucker stabbed me," She said weakly.

The last thing she heard was her partner calling for back up and an ambulance. Her world faded to black before she could even hear the sirens approach. Her last thought was of her son. _Max_.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The steady beeping of the machines pulled Jane out of her sleep. She blinked repeatedly to try and adjust to the blinding light of the sun mixed with the glaring white hospital lights and walls. As she tried to sit up to get a better grasp on her bearings, a sharp pain emanated from her abdomen.

"Mother Theresa on a loaf of bread!"

The door opened to reveal her mother holding a cup of coffee. "Janie! Watch your language! I could hear you in the hallway."

"Thanks, Ma. Oh by the way, I'm fine." Her sardonic tone wasn't lost on her mother but rather ignored.

"You scared me Janie. I get a call from Frankie saying you were going to the hospital because some guy stabbed you. I sat in the waiting room and then in this chair for almost hours and hours waiting for your surgery to be done and for you to wake up. You gotta be more careful."

"Hey, Ma. Look at me. I'm ok. It's going to take more than a knife to get rid of me. You know I'm too stubborn for that." She held out her hand for her mother to take.

"What if next time it's a gun? What then, Janie? Did you even think of your family? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I had to do my job, Ma. I'm a cop, and a damn good one according to Cap. I do this job _Because_ of my family. If I'm taking the scum off the streets then they can't hurt you, or Frankie and they can't hurt Max. Ma, I love you and I love my job, but don't you dare make me choose!"

Her mother opened up her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a beautiful woman rushing in. She stopped short when she saw that her patient wasn't in any danger. She flushed slightly and turned to face Jane.

"Sorry to just rush in like this but your heart rate rose to a level I wasn't comfortable with and it set off an alarm. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Doctor— "

"Isles. Maura Isles, your trauma surgeon. Are you sure you're fine? Your heart rate doesn't seem to be regulating." She stepped closer to examine her patient but snapped her head up to the monitor when Jane's heart rate sped up again.

"Well I can't help it if my heart is still racing. You are absolutely gorgeous." _Whoa! These have got to be some strong painkillers they have me on._

The long forgotten Rizzoli matriarch cleared her throat. "I'll just be outside, Jane." She left without further word.

"I need to check your stitches Officer Rizzoli—"

"Jane. Call me Jane." She flashed a smile at her doctor.

"Well, _Jane_ , think you can control your racing heart for a moment while I check your stitches?"

"You can check anything you want Doctor." _Holy-Hell-on-wheels! What am I doing?_

"Careful Jane. I just might." The doctor slowly raised the hospital gown from Jane's thighs and pushed it up to her stomach. She lightly poked and prodded around the wound, slowly lowered the gown, and left her hand resting on her patient's thigh.

Jane took a deep breath to calm herself down before she set her alarm off again.

"The stitches look fine and seem to be healing well. If you continue to heal I'll be able to release you tomorrow morning. Everything is looking _exceptionally_ good."

"Sounds good. The sooner I get outta here, the better."

Maura turned to leave.

"Hey, Doc." _Might as well jump feet first at this point. If she says no I can blame the painkillers._

"Yes?" she turned back around.

"Do you want to have din— "

Her sentence was cut off by the sounds of hurried footsteps, the door flying open and a flurry of golden blonde hair rushing in the room.

"Momma!" Max ran and jumped up to his mom, hugging her tightly.

Jane stifled a gasp and smiled down at her boy.

"Hey there, Slugger. I missed you." She ruffled his hair and peppered his face with kisses.

The small boy giggled at the feeling of his mom's lips repeatedly kissing him.

"I missed you too, Momma. Are you feeling better. _Nonna_ said you got hurt."

"Yeah, honey. I'm all better." She kissed his forehead. "Hey, how about you go talk to _Nonna_ and your _Zio_ while I talk to the doctor? Can you do that for me, bud?

"MMHMM! You got it Momma." He jumped off the bed and went outside with his grandmother and uncle. As soon as he was outside, Jane let out a breath.

"God! I think he busted my stitches when he jumped on me."

Maura noticed the usually white hospital gown slowly staining red. She rushed over to the cart and pulled out some gloves and a suture kit.

"This is going to hurt for a moment."

The doctor injected a local anesthetic, quickly removed the busted stitches and expertly replaced them. Jane just ground her teeth and ate the pain. She tried to remain still as the doctor gently wiped the area with alcohol pads before covering the stitches with a bandage.

"There. All fixed. I may have to keep you a little longer now, but i should still be able to send you hame some time tomorrow."

"That's fine, Doc."

A few moments passed before the doctor spoke again.

"You have a very adorable son."

"Thanks. He's my whole world, ya know? He's always been this big ball of energy. I guess he got that part from me. He obviously didn't get my hair." She smiled as she talked about her son. Just the thought of him always brought a smile to her face.

"It's a shame he doesn't have your hair, It's so beautiful. But I can definitely tell he has your dimples."

Jane blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Can you stand, Jane? I need to get you into a clean gown."

"You just want an excuse to see the rest of my body." _Oh my god! Why do I keep saying these things?! This pain must be making me delirious. Why did I wink. She's gonna think I'm a crazy person._

"Maybe. Maybe not." The doctor winked back. _Wait, what?_

"So, can you stand, Jane?"

"Yeah."

Slowly and with some pain she moved her legs over the side of the bed and stood. She turned to face the wall behind her bed. Maura stood behind her and slowly undid the knots at the nape of her neck, the middle of her back, and finally the one at the base of her spine. Jane held the gown to her chest before it could have the chance to fall to the ground. Maura was rewarded with the sight of Jane's toned back. Her eyes traced every muscle all the way down to the two dimples that flanked her spine just above the waistband of her underwear. Jane stood still as her doctor moved around her to grab a new gown from the cabinet. She stood behind Jane again and maneuvered her arms so that she was holding the gown in front of the brunette.

"Jane you have to let go of the dirty gown before I can get you into this one."

Jane shivered at the voice whispering in her ear but obeyed and dropped the old gown before sliding her arms into the new one.

One by one Maura tied the knots in the gown. Feeling emboldened by Jane's reaction to her voice, she lightly squeezed her patient's hips and whispered in her ear yet again. "I don't normally do this with my patients, but there is something about you, Jane. So answer your earlier question, Officer, I would very much enjoy going to dinner with you once you get out of here."

She helped Jane back into the hospital bed and squeezed her hand before leaving.

As soon as the door shut Jane was lost in her thoughts. _What the hell just happened? Did she really just say yes to dinner? Gods, she said yes! What am I going to do? What am I going to wear? Shit._

Her thoughts came to an end when Max came in with his grandmother in tow. She spent the rest of the day talking with her mother and playing cards with her son. Mills, and a few others from the precinct stopped by to wish her a speedy recovery. Once her mother and son left for the night, she called the nurse for another dose of painkillers. As she drifted off to sleep she hoped to dream of honey blond hair and hazel eyes.

 _I have a date with Maura Isles. I am so fucked._

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. I know doctors aren't supposed to date their patients, but hey, this is a fictional story. I also believe in the idea of soulmates or at the very least being able to have an intense connection with someone within moments of meeting them.

For those of you who may wonder, Max is Casey's kid but he's not in the picture. Let me know what you think I should do next. I'm not entirely sure what the date should be.


	2. Badge Bunny

A/N: Again I do not own Rizzoli and Isles nor any of the characters. Don't get your hopes up on the fast updates. I'll be starting a new job soon and I won't have much time. I have a few ideas for the actual date night but that will be happening next chapter. This is more of a filler chapter with more intense moments with our ladies.

* * *

Chapter 2: Badge Bunny

Jane was sitting on the exam room bed anxiously waiting for her doctor to arrive. She'd taken a long lunch to come in. She was finally getting her stitches taken out and hopefully Maura would sign the forms allowing her to go back into the field instead of just riding her desk and doing menial tasks for that ass-hat, Detective Crowe. She bounced her leg up and down, up and down. Each movement was causing some object on her duty belt to make a noise. At first it was the baton hitting the bed, then it was the handcuffs lightly jiggling on the back of her belt. At one point it was her holster rubbing against the belt.

 _What is taking her so lo—_

The door opened and both women stopped breathing. Jane was taking in the dress that seemed to be painted on smooth, flawless skin. She catalogued every inch from the top of honey curls to the striking fuck-me high heels. The blue managed to bring out her eyes and make her hair seem like it was glowing in the light of a thousand suns. There was not a single part that was not seared into her memory banks forever. Maura eyes on the other hand couldn't stop moving. They took in the crisp creases in the shirt, the B.P.D pins on the collar reflecting the overhead lights; they took in the duty belt holding the baton, radio, cellphone and gun. Finally, they came to a rest on the silver badge pinned perfectly above Jane's right breast.

 _Oh-ho-ho. She is most definitely a badge bunny. Perfect!_

Jane spoke first. "You know, I'm glad I'm not hooked up to a heart monitor right now. I think I would've alerted the whole hospital by know. It feels like my heart is in my throat. Do you even realize just how gorgeous you are?"

The doctor blushed a lovely shade of pink before opening her mouth to speak.

"It is physically impossible to have your heart stuck in your throat. It would have to go rip itself from its cavity in your chest and the travel upward more than likely cause instantaneous death due to the veins and arteries rupturing. It would also be very painful and if someone managed to live through that ordeal they would—"

"Maura. Maura. Hey, it's just a figure a speech." A soft smile crossed the officer's lips.

"I apologize. I have a difficult time stopping myself from spouting off these facts, especially when I'm nervous."

"I find it cute—Wait I make you nervous?"

"Well of course. You forget I've seen quite a bit of what is beneath that uniform and how exceptionally toned you are. Not to mention the uniform itself. Did you know that the Boston Police Departme—"

"Maura, you're doing it again," Jane said with a soft chuckle.

"Sorry." She ducked her head.

"Hey, none of that. I told you already, I think it's cute. Now get over here Doc, and get these rid of these stitches."

That seemed to get rid of Maura and bring out Dr. Isles as she immediately went to snap on some gloves. Her professional mind set went flying out the window and three states over when Jane started to unbutton her shirt. Maura followed the path of long nimble fingers moving from a delicious looking neck all the way down the hips she had squeezed no more than a few days ago. What she wouldn't give to have those long fingers tangled in her hair or running across her breasts, splaying out across her stomach, or digging into her back, then slowly moving all the way down to—

"Hey, paging Doctor Isles"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up into chocolate eyes sparkling with amusement and…was that a hint of lust?

"Ahem—Right." Her professional mindset finally seemed to find its way back through the window. She lifted up the soft cotton undershirt and examined her handiwork.

"These are healing almost perfectly. I am sorry to say that it will leave a small scar but it should fade with time." She slowly and expertly removed the the stitches and poked around the area to see if there was any pain or discomfort. She lowered the shirt back down and gently ran her finger across the strip of skin just above the thick leather duty belt. She smirked when she felt the muscles quiver under her touch.

Jane stood and tucked her under shirt back in before sliding the uniform top back onto her shoulders leaving it unbuttoned.

"So, ahem—Doc, does this mean that I'm good to back into the field? You'll sign the papers?"

"Not quite yet."

The officer frowned. She couldn't take much more of Crowe's sexists jokes.

"I'll sign the papers to reinstate you to—" She paused looking for the right phrase "—active duty if you will, but that will not be effective until Wednesday, ok?" She bent over to sign the necessary paperwork on her desk.

"Day after tomorrow? Yeah I can work with that."

Jane walked over and placed her hands on Maura's hips. _Man this dress is a lot softer than I thought. I can only imagine what her skin must feel like. Probably like puppies washed with angel tears._

The doctor yelped at the sudden contact and stood up, dropping her pen on the desk. Jane let out a raspy chuckle.

"So about that date, Doc. Is that still a yes?" she squeezed her hips.

"Yes." It was more of an exhaled breath, than it was an actual word.

"Good. What day works best for you?" She rested her chin on the other woman's shoulder.

"What about tonight? I'm busy the rest of this week with interns and such."

"Tonight works if you are ok with sharing me with a 5-year-old. If it's not we are going to have to reschedule. My Ma is out with her sister tonight so I can't get her to watch him." Jane chuckled again, this time at the idea of Max showing off all of his dinosaurs and Maura spouting off all the facts about them. Suddenly she wished the answer would be yes.

Maura turned around to face Jane, though the other woman kept her hold on her hips. "That actually sounds like a great time. I wouldn't mind spending time with your son. Max, right?"

Jane nodded.

"Then it's settled. Dinner at your place, let's say 7?"

"6. That way we eat at 7 and we can all have some time before Max goes to bed." She stepped back and went to button her shirt. She went still when Maura brushed away her hands and started buttoning up the shirt herself. _God. She should be taking it off, not putting it back on._

"Sounds perfect. Now take your paper work and make sure you get that to your boss sooner rather than later if you want to go back to work Wednesday. Remember just because I am giving you a clean bill of health doesn't mean you can go out and get stabbed again. So don't exert yourself too much. If I see you in here again we are going to have some problems. And you won't like the consequences."

She tugged on the shirt to reinforce her point.

Jane swallowed hard and nodded.

 _The doctor finished buttoning the shirt and ran her hands down the front to "smooth out any potential wrinkles" or so she said. She hesitated for a moment before deciding to just go for it and started to tuck the shirt back into the trousers._

 _Jane_ stoo _d stock still and took a deep breath. Stop acting like a horny teenager. She's only an—I am so going to Hell._

 _Alright calm down, Jane. Another deep breath. I pledge allegiance to the FLAG of the United States of AmERica to the republic for WhICH IT stands. ONE NATion under G-GOD this woman is going to be the absolute death of me and I haven't even kissed her yet._

Maura finished tucking in the shirt ran her finger over the cool metal of Jane's badge.

"There, perfect."

Once Jane calmed herself down enough to function in the presence of a goddess, perhaps Aphrodite herself, she produced her phone for Maura to put her number in. The doctor sent a message to herself and placed the phone back onto the clip at Jane's hip.

"Hey, Doc?"

Maura looked up. "Yes?"

"You feel this too, right? I'm not going crazy?"

"Well I am not a psychologist so I cannot speak on your sate of mind, but yes, I feel it too. Whatever it is." She went back to tracing the badge with her fingers.

"Good."

Maura took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Jane, I have other patients to attend to. Text me your address later and I'll see you tonight." She leaned up and placed a quick kiss on the brunette's cheek before stepping out of the embrace and heading for the door.

Jane stood frozen in shock for a moment but quickly grabbed on to the doctor's wrist and pulled her back. She lowered her head and planted a soft kiss on even softer lips. As quick as it started, it was over. _Damn her lips are so soft. Yep, she is definitely going to be the death of me._

"You know, Maura; we're doing this backwards. You saw me almost naked before our first kiss, you met my son before the first date, hell we even kissed before the first date. We're breaking all the rules." She chuckled, stepped back and released Maura from her grasp.

"Well rules were made to be broken, weren't they, Officer?" She threw the comment over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

 _If she keeps saying things like that, I'm going to die. Maybe Ma will raise Max right._

 _Oh shit! It's already 1pm. I gotta talk to Cap then pick up Max from school, go grocery shopping. Matthew, Mark, Luke and John on a boat, what am I gonna cook?! Saint Joseph with Thor's hammer, what am I going to wear?!_

 _Well you better figure it out Rizzoli._

 _Oh great I'm talking to myself. I'm crazy._

 _Hey I take offense to that._

She groaned at her growing insanity and headed for the door. She had a date to prepare for.

* * *

A/N: I know it seems like it is moving way to fast and it seems a bit out of character but bear with me. I've seen this side of people with my two best friends. When they finally met there was immediate connection and explosive sexual chemistry between the two of them. I saw two rather reserved people hit it off and and get along like a house on fire, so this characterization isn't fictional to me.

A/N2: To my darling Honey Bunches of Oats and Captain Crunch, if you are reading this, thanks for the inspiration and know that I am going to work in the Softball Incident into this story somehow.

Love, Reese's Puffs


	3. Dates and Dinosaurs

A/N: I couldn't find a good break point so I just wrote the entire date.

* * *

Chapter 3: Dates and Dinosaurs

Jane knelt down in front of Max "You remember Maura, the doctor that helped me get better, bud?"

He nodded.

"Well she's coming over for dinner tonight so you have to be on your best behavior, ok?"

"Does she like dinos?"

 _Of course. I tell this kid that we are going to have company and his first question is if she likes dinosaurs. At least the kid knows what he wants in a woman._

"Yeah, Max. She knows all about them. Why don't you go clean up your room so you can show it to her later? I'm going to start dinner."

"We having 'sghetti?" the boy was all teeth and dimples.

"You know it!"

"YAY!"

She ruffled his hair before he ran off to his room. Hopefully he was actually cleaning it, or at the very least not making it worse.

She was in the middle of stirring the famous Rizzoli Sauce when her phone vibrated signaling a call. _Maura._

"Hey, Doc."

"Hello, Jane."

"Uh-oh. I don't like that tone. Is everything ok? Are _you_ ok?"

"I'm fine. I just had a last minute surgery. Cyclist. Hit and run."

"I heard about that on the scanner. How's he, uh, how's he doing?"

"He's going to be fine, but I didn't really call to talk about work."

She'd stopped stirring by now and put the sauce on the back burner to keep warm. Maura had her full attention now.

"Are you calling to say you can't make it tonight?" _Well so much for that. Guess it's just me and the kid._

"No!" She took a deep breath. "No. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going to be late. I have to swing by my house to change."

"Well if you are wearing what you were this afternoon, you don't have to change. You looked beautiful. But if it makes you more comfortable, go on home and change. Me and Max will still be here."

"Max and I." Maura groaned. It was an impulse to correct people. She had always been told that it was annoying and weird. She didn't want to Jane to think of her that way. A soft chuckle broke through her thoughts.

"Yeah, Yeah. Max and I. Got it Dr. Google. So you coming or going?"

"I'm coming."

"Is that so, Dr. Isles? That's a bit presumptuous don't you think?"

"Not if I play my cards right, Officer Rizzoli."

Two can play at this game.

Jane was thankful this conversation was happening over the phone. Maura wouldn't be able to see her blush the same color as the sauce she was just stirring.

"Well—ahem I'm apartment 12 when you get here."

"Alright, I'm leaving the hospital now. I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"See you soon Maura."

Jane went back into the kitchen only to be pulled back out by a commotion in the living room a short while later.

"And just what is going on in here?"

She took in the appearance of what used to be her living room. The couch cushions were on the floor, and there were blankets everywhere. She ducked as a stuffed dragon flew passed her head. A small blonde head popped out from the side of the couch and she couldn't help but laugh.

Max was wearing the plastic crown she got him for his birthday last year when his obsession was with knights, and princesses. He was also wearing a Red Sox towel as a cape and was brandishing a giant pixy stick as a sword. _Man I gotta do a better job a hiding those things. At least he can't open them._

"Momma, Momma! You gots to hide. There's a dragon! He trying to des—desroy" the small boy fumbled over his words.

"Destroy."

"Yeah. Destwoy. The dragon is twying to destwoy the castle, Momma."

"A dragon?! Oh no!" She crawled over to him.

"Don't worry, Momma, I'll save you! I'm a knight!"

"I thought you were a prince." She tapped his crown.

"I'm both." He puffed his chest out as best he could for a boy that small. "I'm Prince Max, the Red Knight."

He jumped up and ran over to where he had previously thrown the plushy. Jane watched as he whacked the dragon with the plastic tube over and over. She went about cleaning up the castle and restoring her living room to its former glory. She was putting the spare linens in closet when she heard the door open.

"Massimo Mateo Rizzoli! How many times have I told you not to open the door?"

The boy looked down at his shoes. "Sorry, Momma. You said Maura was coming and someone knocked and I thought it was her." Both women smiled at him. 'Maura' came out as 'Mowa'.

Jane crouched down. "It's ok, Max. You just need to be careful. You don't always know who is going to be on the other side. I don't want anything to ever happen to you." She kissed his forehead. The boy nodded his head.

She finally stood up and faced her date.

"Sorry about that, Maura." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Don't worry about it Jane. I understand. Plus, it's not very day I am in the presence of a prince."

Max stood as tall as he could and smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm a Knight too, Mowa. And Momma's a Queen. You a Queen too!"

"A Queen, really?"

"Yeah! Momma says that all Bewyful ladies should be treated like queens. You're pwetty so you gots to be a queen too. Right, Momma?"

"Yes, and you would do well to remember that." She turned to Maura. "You really do look beautiful tonight."

"Please, I'm all disheveled from work."

"You look gorgeous just the same." Maura blushed.

"Well, ahem, I hope you don't mind, _Your Majesty,_ but I brought wine. I wasn't sure what we were having so I brought both red and white." Jane took the bottles and motioned for her to follow her into the kitchen.

As Jane was opening the bottle of red, she tried to formally introduce the two blondes to each other.

"Hey, buddy. This is Doctor Maura Isles, Maura this is my son— "

She was cut off by the boy extending his arm and introducing himself. "Massimo Rizzoli. Everybody calls me Max. You can call me whatever you want except Massi. Only my _nonna_ calls me that" He scrunched his nose at the name.

"Well I think I'll call you Massimo. Is that alright?" When the young boy nodded she continued "Did you know that Massimo is the Italian version of Maximus which means "the greatest" in Latin?

He nodded again, "Momma says I was the gweatest thing that ever happened to her."

Maura smiled back at the beaming boy. It was hard not to; his smile as just as contagious as his mother's. He may not have her hair or eyes, but as she noticed the first time she saw him, he definitely had Jane's dimples.

"Hey, Mr. Greatest Thing Ever, why don't you take Maura to your room and show her your new dinosaur. I bet she can tell you all about him. I'll get you two when dinner is ready. It shouldn't be too long."

"OK!" The young boy grabbed the doctor's hand and all but dragged her to his room. Jane could hear his excited voice telling Maura all about Rexxy, the t-rex, his "Lassie-raptor", and his "Sara-tops". She finished setting the table and pouring the glasses of wine and water before going to get the pair of dinosaur enthusiasts. She leaned against the door frame and watched as the usually put together doctor sat on the floor bouncing a dinosaur up and down trying to escape the evil clutches of Rexxy.

"Did you know that—" the doctor spouted fact after fact about each of the dinosaurs and the boy looked at her as if the very stars were in her eyes. Jane cleared her throat.

"Momma, Momma. Mowa knows everything about dinos! She said that Rexxy's head is so strong that he can use it to break things and knock things over. And she said—"and so went the conversation from his room to the table.

Dinner came and went as most dinners with five year olds go, messy, loud and full of laughter. Max carried most of the conversation, enlightening Maura on all of his friends at school, and how he and his Zio Frankie would play baseball at the park after school when Jane was on shift.

"And then Miss Todd said that Friday is ca—caw"

"Career."

"Thanks, Momma. Caweer Day and I get to bring my momma cause she's a powice officer. Can you come too, Mowa? PLEASE?" His smile was so wide and full of hope.

Maura almost spit out her wine.

"Max! You know better than that. You can't just ask her to come. Besides, bud, she has a job too. I'm sure she's busy."

"But it's s'posed to be Mommies and Daddies, and I don't have a daddy and Zio Fwankie said he had to work Friday. So Mowa can come now. Plus, she's a doctor and she knows everything about dinos and she's pwetty." The boy had sound logic.

Jane's heart broke. It did every time he brought up his dad.

"I'll call your teacher to see if its ok. But Maura might still have to work so don't get your hopes up buddy."

"Okay." He still looked sad.

Jane sighed. "Hey, Max, why don't you pick out a movie for us to watch before bed?"

That seemed to get the boy into gear and he ran from the table. Maura stood and began to clear the table ignoring Jane's protests.

"Seriously Maura. I'll do it."

"You cooked, it's only fair that I clean up." Jane didn't let up. "Fine, I'll just put the dishes in the kitchen."

"Good. Hey, I'm really sorry about that Maura. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. He just get's so excited sometimes and when he brings up his father or lack there of it just breaks my heart. You don't have to come if you don't want to, I can tell him you are busy."

"If the teacher says it's ok, I'd love to go. I'll get another surgeon to cover my rounds."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I'm finding it very hard to say 'no' to Massimo."

"He has that effect on people."

"It's his smile. It's just like yours."

The brunette woman blushed. Maura closed the gap between them and leant up for a kiss.

"Momma, Mowa! Come on! It's the Lion King!" Max called from the living room. Both women sprang apart, blushing heavily at almost being caught by the five-year-old.

"The Lion King? Is that a documentary? Sounds fascinating."

"You can't be serious. It the Lion King, Maura. Disney Movie? Simba, Mufasa? Singing and dancing African jungle animals?"

Maura looked more and more confused.

"Ok, come on. We are fixing this problem right now." She dragged her date over to the couch sat her down. She set up the movie and whispered in Max's ear. The boy whipped his head to the side and looked at Maura with wide eyes before disappearing to his room. He returned holding a stuffed Rafiki and firmly planted it in Maura's lap. "Here. He's yours now. "He laid on his belly next to the coffee table and looked up at the screen without further word.

Both women look at each other and Jane shrugged before sitting down next to Maura.

Max fell asleep before the final showdown between Simba and Scar. Jane picked him up and carried him to his room and let Maura finish the movie. She was doing the dishes when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and, and a cheek press into her back. She shut off the water and turned in the embrace.

"We have to stop meeting like this." She laughed softly before capturing Maura's lips with her own.

"I don't know, Jane, I quite like the feeling of holding your hips." She squeezed them to emphasize her point.

"I'm aware." They shared another kiss.

They made their way back to the couch with the now opened bottle of white wine.

"So how did you like the movie?" Jane took a sip of the wine.

"Well it reminded me of Shakespeare's _Hamlet_ but of course there were some inconsistencies. Besides that, it was a good film, even if it is inaccurate. I mean a lion could not possibly befriend a bird, they would eat it on sight."

"Maura, honey, It's a children's film. It's supposed to be that way." She tapped Maura's nose with the stuffed Rafiki.

"Max rarely gives his toys away, yet he just handed over one of his favorites. Why is that? How are you so good with kids?"

"I cannot say why Massimo gave me his toy but I can tell you why I'm "so good with kids"; I used to be in pediatrics back in my old hospital. Before that I worked with a lot of children when I was with Doctors Without Borders."

"So why the switch to trauma? Not that I'm complaining, you did a fantastic job with me."

Maura stopped sipping her wine and drained the rest of her glass.

"I don't want to ruin such a good night by talking about that. I'm sorry Jane." She took the bottle and refilled her glass.

"Don't apologize. I understand. I'm glad you had a good time tonight. Max really enjoyed your company."

"Just him?" The doctor moved closer.

"I enjoyed your company, too." Jane closed the gap and kissed her. Their kisses went from slow and soft, to passionate, then back to soft. They weren't aware of anything until Jane heard her son walking down the hall. She climbed off of Maura and went to intercept her son before he saw more than he needed to.

"You ok, bud?" She picked him up and rested him on her hip. His only response was to bury his head in his mother's neck and continue to suck his thumb. Jane ran her hand through his hair.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She felt his head move against her neck. _Nightmare it is, then._

"Jane? Is he ok?" Maura whispered from just behind Jane.

"Nightmare. I'm going to take him back to his room. Help yourself to the wine or anything else. I'll be right back." She carried Max back to his room.

Maura went back to the living room and debated whether or not to continue drinking. Sure she had work in the morning but spending time with Jane seemed to grow increasingly more important. She turned to face out the window.

She didn't hear Jane come back into the living room. In fact, she didn't notice Jane at all until the other woman rested her chin on her shoulder.

"I could hear you thinking all the way over there, what's going on in that big brain of yours?"

"Jane, my brain is not any larger than yours. Actually the size of the brain—" she was cut off by Jane tugging on her earlobe with her teeth.

"Stop deflecting, Doc. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I am just thinking back to what you said in my office earlier today."

"About feeling this connection between us?"

"Yes."

"Let's not think about it, Maura. Let's just live it. What ever happens, happens. Would I like to spend more time with you? Yes. Will I pressure you into it? Never. We'll take it one day at a time, yeah?"

"Alright." Maura turned and led Jane back to the couch and poured out the rest of the bottle.

"I can't believe we finished the bottle and opened another one!" Maura exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"You're the one that kept pouring."

"Yes well, it's late now and I should be getting home."

Jane pulled her close. "No, no, no. You are not going anywhere Doctor Isles. You are drunk and I'm a cop. I can't let you drive."

"What are you going to do, Jane, arrest me?" Maura ran her finger down Jane's chest.

"If you're lucky." Jane winked but stilled the motion of the other woman's fingers. "Let's get you into bed."

"Now who's being presumptuous, Officer?"

Jane shut her up with a kiss. She led Maura to her room and pointed to the master bath. "Go get ready for bed." When the doctor disappeared into the bathroom, Jane left and went about her nightly routine in the bathroom down the hall. When she came back her breath caught in her throat and she swore that Maura was an angel. Even drunk and devoid of make up no human being could possibly look that good in her old flannel pants and BPD t-shirt. When she started breathing again she saw just how adorable Maura was. Her flannel pants dragged on the floor, the shirt was too long, and her hair was a bit mussed. _She's so damn cute. NOT FAIR._

Jane cleared her throat and shook her head. She and Maura climbed into bed and laid as stiffly as possible. After a moment Maura decided to be brave, though she still had liquid courage in her veins, and cuddled up next to Jane. She laid her head on Jane's shoulder and threw her arm over a slim waist. "This ok?"

"Yeah." Jane curled her arm around the smaller woman and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

Jane woke to the sound of her front door opening and closing. She looked next to her on the bed. Empty. _Figures._

She climbed out of bed at made it to the bathroom door just as she heard the shower turn off. Moments later Jane was greeted with the lovely sight of Maura Isles clad only in a towel. She stepped back and let Maura further into her room. "I hope you don't mind but I used your shower."

"No problem at all. Good morning." She leant in for a kiss. A sound from the kitchen brought them back to reality.

 _If Maura is in here, then who opened the door and who is in my kitch—_

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by hushed mumbling and her bedroom door being thrown open. "I swear you never clean up after yourself. Dishes half clean in the sink, glasses on the—"

Angela stopped midsentence when she realized her daughter wasn't alone.

"Dr. isles."

"Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Angela, please."

"Ok no! Stop right there. You—" she pointed at her mother "—Kitchen. Now. Go." She turned to Maura. "Finished getting dressed. I'll deal with this." She gave Maura a quick kiss and followed her mother out into the kitchen.

"MA! Seriously?!" She crossed her arms and stared down her mother.

"Don't you "Ma" me, Janie. You say you're too busy with work to come visit but you're not to busy to have intercourse?"

"Intercourse, ma? Really?"

"You're sleeping with your doctor, Jane."

"First of all, she's not my doctor anymore, and we're not sleeping together. Ok, so we slept together but we didn't _sleep_ toge—why am I talking about this? You need to leave. Why are you even here at—" She looked at the clock "—6:45 in the morning?"

"I was going to make breakfast for my daughter and grandson before you went to work and he went to school."

Jane huffed.

"Look, Ma, I love you but you have got to stop doing this. I gave you that key for emergencies. Breakfast is not an emergency. Just leave, Ma. We'll talk later. I can't deal with this right now. I have to go salvage what might be left with me and Maura."

Angela nodded and left. She didn't get this far in life without knowing when to pick her battles. She crossed a line and she knew it. She just hoped Jane wouldn't hold it against her for too long.

"Jane?" the brunette turned at the sound of her name. _Again! This is unfair. Dressed in yesterdays clothes, hair slightly out of place. Come on is there anything that this woman isn't capable of making flawless?_

"Maura, God. I am so so sorry about my mother." She crossed over the small distance and stood in front of the smaller woman. _Man she really is small with out those fuck-me heels._ "I promise that will never happen again."

"That's not exactly how I envisioned meeting your mother as your girlfriend, but we can't change that now." Maura laughed it off.

"Girlfriend?"

"Is something wrong with that? I just assumed that after everything and that connection that we would be girl—"

"Girlfriend is fine. I just wasn't sure you wanted this. Not after my crazy ass mother." Jane kissed her girlfriend. _Yeah, girlfriend. I like that._

"You got time for breakfast, Doc? It's only 7."

"I wish I did, but I have to get to the hospital soon. I have to go home and change. I'll call you later today?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Hey since today is my last day on desk duty, why don't I take you out to lunch?" She pulled Maura in close.

"You cooked last night it's only fair that _I_ take _you_ to lunch today. There's actually this hole in the wall place called E.F. Mills they have a fantastic salad—"

"And even better burgers. Yeah I've been there a few times. It's actually not that far from the precinct."

"So how about I swing by the precinct and we walk there together?"

"Sounds great, Maura." They kissed again at the door. "I gotta wake up Max and get him ready for school. I'll see you for lunch."

"Bye, Jane." She pulled the taller woman down by her shirt and gave her a searing kiss. "I'll see you at noon." She turned and walked away leaving Jane stunned in her doorway. The distant sound of her alarm brought her out of her stupor and she went about her daily routine with Max.

* * *

A/N: I would love your input.


	4. Window With A View

A/N: So I kinda screwed the pooch and forgot to upload tis part of the story. It's the lunch date at E.F. Mills. Sorry about that.

* * *

Chapter 4: Window with a View

Maura walked into BPD at noon and looked around. She didn't see Jane but she did see a man at the desk.

"Excuse me. I'm Dr. Maura Isles, I'm looking for Officer Rizzoli we're supposed to have lunch." The desk Sergeant looked at her and gave her an impressed nod. "Gimme a sec, Doctor Isles." He grabbed the phone and dialed. "Hey, Rizzoli you got a visitor down here. A Dr. Maura Isles." He hung up and looked at the blonde, "Officer Rizzoli will be right down."

She nodded at him and stood off to the side waiting for Jane. She turned when someone tapped her shoulder but a look of confusion spread across her face.

"Dr. Isles. What are you doing here? Did something happen to Jane?"

"No. Nothing is wrong with Jane. You're her brother, right?"

"Yeah, Francesco Rizzoli. The desk sergeant said you were looking for me?"

"I was actually looking for Jane. I didn't realize there was more than one Officer Rizzoli here."

"Oh yeah. It gets confusing. It's should change soon, Janie's gonna make detective any day now."

"Frankie. What are you doing down here?" They both turned to look at Jane.

"Maura, here asked her asked Rollins at the desk for 'Officer Rizzoli' guess who they called when they saw a beautiful woman?"

"Watch it, Frankie." She smacked his arm.

"Hey! You two kids enjoy yourselves." Jane rolled her eyes at her brother's remark.

"God, I am so sorry about my family." She held the door open for the smaller woman.

"I find it endearing, actually. It's obvious they love you."

"Yeah, Yeah."

They sat a small table in the restaurant, Maura with her Salad of the Day and Jane with the Chef's Special Burger.

"Come on, Jane. Just one bite." Maura pointed the forkful of greens at Jane.

"Uh-uh. I am NOT eating kale. I'll stick to my burger thank you very much." She took a big bite of the burger. The juices ran down her chin.

"One bite."

"Jane shook her head." Maura sighed and gave up. "At least eat like a human being. Massimo was neater than you last night." She wiped her girlfriend's chin off with a napkin. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I talked to Max's teacher this morning when I dropped him off. She gave the go ahead for you to come to career day. Turns out the Head Surgeon of Trauma at Mass Gen is welcome at anytime even if she isn't exactly related to the kids. I swear that woman's eyes got as big as dinner plates."

"Oh my god. Is she ok?" Maura covered her mouth. "We didn't have anyone come in today with trauma to the eyes or orbital bones."

Jane chuckled. "Maura, honey. Figure of speech. Most of what I say is either a figure of speech, or a sarcastic comment."

"I am beginning to notice." Maura smiled gently.

"Let me know if you can make it on Friday. It's from about 12-2. There aren't many kids in his class."

"I'll get Dr. Sachs to cover. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Max is going to go bonkers when I tell him." She looked at her watch and sighed. "We should head back."

Maura nodded and paid. They walked hand in hand back to the precinct.

"You know; I should walk you to your car. Protect and serve and all that."

Maura laughed and lead them to her car.

"You drive a Mercedes. Of course you do." Jane shook her head but smiled none the less.

"Not always. I have a Prius but it's currently in the shop. Something to do with an oil leak."

"Ok, no. You cannot have a Prius _and_ a Merc. I would drive this Mercedes everyday. Why would you even consider having another car?" She ran her hand down the side of the hood.

"Well the Prius is more efficient and doesn't leave that much of a carbon footprint."

"Still."

"If you play your cards right, I might let you drive the Mercedes."

"Oh, really?" she stepped into Maura's space enough to back the smaller the woman against the car. She bent her head down and claimed soft lips. When she eased back she used her teeth to pull Maura's bottom lip lightly.

"So can I drive the Merc?" she rasped.

"I may need more persuasion." She wrapped her arms around her neck. Jane's phone vibrated on her hip. They both pulled back disappointed but Jane actually growled at the interruption. "Rizzoli. Yeah. Got it, Cap." She blushed. "Thank you." She looked at Maura. "Sorry about that. I gotta go. Apparently my captain's window has a view of this side of the street." She cleared her throat.

Maura laughed. "It's not funny"

"Of course it isn't Jane." She suppressed another snicker.

"Bye Maura."

"Bye, Jane." One last kiss and they were both on their way back to their jobs.


	5. She's My Daddy

A/N: I kinda hit a wall with this one which is why it's so short. I'd love your input on what you would like to see from our girls.

* * *

Chapter 5: She's My Daddy

On Friday afternoon Maura walked into Samuel Adams Elementary School hand in hand with Jane. They stood in the back of the classroom and watched as the other parents went up and talked about their jobs. There was a fireman, a lawyer, a paramedic, a baker, and another teacher before it was Jane's turn. Max stood up and introduced her.

"This is my Momma and she's a powice officer."

"That's right. I'm Jane Rizzoli and I am in fact a police officer." She tapped her badge. "It's my job to keep the people of Boston safe. So, do any of you know what to do if there is an emergency?"

Several hands shot up. Jane went through her short presentation, stopping occasionally to ask questions. The entire class had a blast when she passed around her baton, ever mindful that the children didn't hit each other with it. She stayed vigilant as well when she passed around her handcuffs. Soon it was time for Maura's presentation and Max stood up again to introduce her.

"This is Doctor Mowa. She saved my mommy. She's my daddy today." Both women blushed bright red and some of the adults choked on air.

Maura made her way to the front. "I'm Doctor Maura Isles and I'm the head surgeon of the trauma department at Mass General. What that means is that if you or your parents come in to the hospital I can help you guys out. Like my friend, Jane the police officer. She got hurt a few weeks ago and I helped her out." She opened her medical bag and passed around her stethoscope explaining that it was used to listen to the heart and for breathing. A few of the students were asked to try it out. She went through her little speech with practiced ease and soon it was time for another parent to go up and tell them all about being an accountant. _Exciting stuff, really._

The teacher dismissed the parents so the students could do a short assignment on what they learned. They all stood in the parking lot talking and waiting for the children to be dismissed. Jane and Maura overheard some of the whispers.

"I would've thought the cop would've been the daddy."

"I bet she uses the cuffs on the doctor. And I bet the doc like it too."

"Did you see that doctor? I bet all she needs is a good man to show her how its done."

"I can't believe she is raising her son that way."

"I'm keeping my son away from Max. I wont have that in his life."

"Disgusting"

"Raising her son without his father, that's just asking for trouble."

"Jane, don't. It's ok." She gabbed Jane's arm.

"No. They can say what they want about me, but I will not stand by while they talk shit about my son or you." She shrugged out of the grasp.

"Listen up!" All the parents looked at her.

"Whether or not I am with Doctor Isles is really none of your business, but let me make something abundantly clear, if you say one more bad word about my son or my girlfriend I will not hesitate to make your life hell. If my son comes home crying one more time because _your_ children make fun of him for not having a father, you will deal with me. If you really want to know why his father isn't in the picture, look up the Armed Forces Casualty List; Lieutenant Colonel Casey Jones, United States Army." She turned on her heel and went over to the doors where the kids were coming out. Maura, shocked, followed close behind her.

"Momma!" Max came running out like a coked up bat out of hell and jumped into his mother's arms. Her sore side protested but she carried the weight nonetheless.

"Hey there, Champ. You did real good today." She kissed his cheek.

"Really well." Maura whispered.

"Can we has ice cweam?" the boy was practically vibrating in his mother's arms.

"It's 'can we _have_ ice cream' and what do you say, Doc, want ice cream?" Both mother and son smiled at her. She didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell.

"Well it's not the healthiest snack in the world but I would love ice cream if it means I get to spend more time with the Rizzolis."

"YAY!"

Jane carried him to her car and put him his booster seat. He was still a little small for his age. _I hope his teenage years are good to him._

"I'll follow you, Jane." She gave her a peck on the cheek and headed down the lot to her car.

Max ran ahead to open the door for "Bewyful ladies" like the gentleman that he was but he struggled with the weight. Jane discreetly helped him open the door and let Maura enter first.

"Why thank you, Massimo. You certainly are the perfect gentleman."

The boy beamed. "Momma teached me everything."

"Taught, Maxi. I _taught_ you everything." The boy nodded in understanding. Whispering the word under his breath to get used to the feel of it in his mouth. Jane turned to Maura.

"Can you grab us a booth?"

"Sure."

"What flavor do you want Maura?"

"Let's go with Strawberry."

"Do you want actual strawberries mixed in as well?"

"Yes, that would be acceptable. Could you possibly get them on the side?"

"Yeah, of course."

Jane went up to the counter with her excited 5-year-old. She got a chocolate vanilla swirl for herself, mint chocolate chip for her boy, and strawberry with actual strawberries on the side for her girl. _I don't think I'll ever get tired of calling her "My girl"._ She carried the small tray over to the table and passed out all the cups before getting rid of the tray. Max all but climbed into Maura's lap after she started giving him a mini lesson on the history of ice cream. Jane took a few photos of Max with ice cream all over his face, another one of him and Maura, and one of Maura by herself. She, of course, did not have any ice cream on her face.

Another patron saw Jane taking pictures and made her way over. "Would you like me to take a picture of you three?"

"Yeah, sure that'd be great." Jane handed over her phone and leant over the table to get close the blonde duo.

"Jane you have ice cream on your face." Maura tried to warn her.

"Yeah, well so do you, Maur." Maura looked confused before gasping in surprise when a dollop of cold ice cream found a home on her cheek. That moment and the ones soon after were immortalized on film. Max had a beaming smile for all of them.

"You truly have a wonderful family. Have a good day." Rather than correct her Jane simply nodded and agreed. _Family? Maybe one day. But for now I have and ice cream war to finish._

The trio ended up walking out of the parlor wearing more ice cream than they ate. Even Maura couldn't complain that her shirt was probably ruined. That was the most fun she had ever had. Jane and Max walked Maura to her car and again Max tried to open the door. He managed the pull the handle but he couldn't deal with the weight of the door. Jane helped him out.

"Thank you again, Massimo." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. The boy looked as if Santa himself was standing in front of him holding new dinosaur toys.

"Oh, so he gets a kiss but I don't? I see how it is." Jane looked away in mock pain. Maura leant in and whispered "I could do so much more than just kiss you, Jane, but your son is right here." Jane swallowed.

"Eyes and ears, Max." The boy stuck his fingers in his ears and shut his eyes tightly. Jane pulled Maura forward and gave her a passionate albeit brief kiss and pulled away. She tapped her son on his shoulder. "Say goodbye to Maura."

"Goodbye Mowa." He extended his hand. Maura laughed and went to shake it. Max had other plans, he took her hand and kissed it.

"He really is a gentleman. You taught him well, Jane."

"What can I say? Ma wanted gentlemen in the house. All three of us listened. Although I think I wasn't supposed to. She said something about being a lady, I tuned her out." They both laughed.

"I'll call you later tonight, Maura. Bye."

"Bye, Jane. Bye, Massimo."

"Bye, Mowa."


	6. Hometown Hero

A/N: This chapter is pretty heavy. I usually don't like Casey and sometimes enjoy reading him as the bad guy, I just couldn't find the heart to do that to him. I guess that's the Army Brat in me. I guess there has to be a little bit of angst. Also if you have not noticed I added a short chapter between "Dates and Dinos" and "She's My Daddy". It's the lunch date at E.F. Mills.

* * *

Chapter 6: Hometown Hero

"So then Emily turns over and says 'Honey, I'm pregnant!'"

Jane clapped her partner on the shoulder and pulled him into a side hug. It was awkward as they were both sitting the squad car. "That's great, Danny! Man, you're going to be a dad. I'm telling you, being a parent is the best thing that'll ever happen to you." Their conversation was interrupted by the radio in the squad car crackling to life.

"Nearest available unit 10-16. 1127 Beacon Hill."

"Dispatch, Victor 825 and 108 responding."

Mills put the car into drive. "Man I hate domestic calls. Thanksgiving is around the corner. It's making people crazy."

When they arrived on scene they could already hear the yelling of at least two people. They knocked on the door but no one answered. "Boston Police! Open the door!"

A muffled "You called the police, you bitch?!" could be heard through the door and the sound of something smashing to the floor. Both officers nodded at each other and Mills kicked down the door. Jane reached the man first and tried to pull him off of the woman on the floor, presumably his wife. Mills pulled the woman aside. The hulk of a man through his elbow back and smashed Jane's nose. She stumbled back for a moment before grabbing him again. Between the two of them, they finally subdued the man and cuffed him.

Jane reclined against the back of the squad car keeping an eye on Mr. Noble, _irony at its best,_ while Mills took the wife's statement and that of a few neighbors. She bent her head back trying to stem the flow of blood. _Man, the cleaners are going to be pissed they have to get more blood out of my uniforms._

"Oh my God, Jane." The officer looked down to find Maura standing there.

"What are you doing here, Maur?"

She pointed across the street. "I live here. Officer Mills was asking a few questions. I recognized him from the waiting room. What happened?"

She jerked her thumb to the back seat, "Mr. Noble here decided to tenderize his wife and his elbow clipped my nose when I intervened." She shrugged it off.

"Hairline fracture, the nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage. It's not disfiguring."

"Can you pop this out for me?" Maura took hold of her chin.

"It might hurt a little."

"OW! Damn, babe."

"Sorry. Put some ice on it for the next 24 hours. You don't want to walk around looking like Mike Tyson."

"Hey, before I go, I know you heard what I said to the parents at Career Day last week and I know you're too sweet to just bring up the subject of Max's dad. Can you drop by tonight?

"And Massimo?"

"At Ma's for the night. I figured after the stunt she pulled last week that giving her time with him would keep her at bay."

"She's not a bloodhound, Jane."

"You don't know my mother."

"Well, Jane. I'll be over at 7." Maura gave her a kiss on her cheek and left.

Mills sauntered up and stood next to her.

"So you and the Doc, huh?" he nudged he slightly with his elbow.

"Yeah, me and the Doc." She smiled softly.

"Smiling is a good look on you, Jane."

"Awe stop it, Mills. We're supposed to be badass cops." She cleared her throat. "We can't be this mushy in public."

"Whatever you say, Rizzo."

Maura knocked on the door promptly at 7 and shifted the box in her hands. The door opened almost instantaneously.

"At least you listened." Jane was holding a towel presumably wrapped around an ice pack to her nose.

"Well, Doctor's orders and all that jazz." She relieved the burden from the doctor's hands, throwing the ice pack on top of the box.

"How did you know I drink Blue Moon?" Jane placed the beers in the fridge and discarded the box.

"I may have opened your fridge the morning after our first date."

"So you're the one that drank the orange juice."

Maura blushed.

"Beer, Maur?" She held a bottle out.

"No thank you, but help yourself. I bought them for you to enjoy."

Jane nodded and screwed of the cap. "Can I get you some wine, then?"

"You don't have to open a bottle for me, Jane."

"It's fine. Kinda don't really feel like drinking alone, ya know."

They gathered their drinks and headed for the living room. Jane took a long pull from her beer followed by a deep breath.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it."

Maura nodded.

"I have always been gay, always. I went to catholic school—" she chuckled sadly at Maura's sharp inhale. "—exactly. I came out to one person in high school, Casey. He was my best friend. He agreed to help me out by dating me, be my beard, and it worked. My ma was off of my back about finding a good boy to be with. We graduated and he went into the Army, I stayed and helped out pop with his plumbing business."

Jane wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. _This is gonna be a long night._

"Casey and I would see each other every time he was in town and we kept up the charade. I didn't see much of him between boot camp and eventually OCS nut we made it work. It was a good arrangement. A few years later he convinced me to follow my dream and become a cop, so I did. Jump forward a couple of years. He came home from a long deployment and I was just so happy. WE went out on the town and got plastered. One thing lead to another and lo and behold I was pregnant and my baby's father was gone yet again to some godforsaken country but he was doing what he loved."

The bottles piled up as the story went. Jane paused for several minutes before draining the last of another bottle.

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to. We can talk about this some other day."

Jane shook her head and let her hair fall across her face. "I'd rather not break down again." She hung her head and kept going.

"One year later I'm giving birth to Max with my mother in the room and his father still halfway across the world. He took some emergency leave to come see us soon after though." She gave a sad smile. _He was always so attentive._

"Last time I saw him he was holding Maxi in the airport before heading back. My world fell apart when his buddy showed up on my door step. I actually think Ma heard my anguished screams clear across Boston."

Jane placed her head in Maura's lap and barreled on.

"I came out to my mother soon after that. I figured the pain of her rejecting me could not possibly be anymore painful than losing my best friend. Luckily she told me she already knew and accepted me anyway. Apparently not marrying your high school sweetheart after 8 years is a dead giveaway."

She cleared her throat and let herself be consoled by Maura's fingers running through her hair.

"So here we are. I tell Max every day that his father loved him and that his father was a hero but I feel like it's not enough. Maybe raising my son without his father is just asking for trouble."

"J-Jane." Her voice cracked with emotion. "My sweet Jane. Don't say that. I've seen your son in case you forgot. That young boy is amazing. You are doing an amazing job raising him but don't think you are raising him alone. He has his grandmother and his uncles. Don't you think Casey would be teaching him the same things you are? Respect your elders, treat all 'bewyful' ladies like queens, and always be a good person? There is nothing wrong with the way you are raising him, Jay."

She wiped away the tears that escaped from chocolate eyes.

"He knows his father loved him and he knows that you love him, that's all he needs."

Jane nodded unable to get passed the knot that made a home in her throat. She turned on her side and buried her face in Maura's stomach.

"Come on, my beautiful girl, lets get you to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

Both women stopped for water in the kitchen before they made their way to the bedroom. This time it was Jane who snuggled into Maura and drifted off to sleep. Maura stayed up a little longer and ran her hand through raven locks. "Everything will be okay, Jay."

* * *

A/N: Worry not my friends, I fully intend to give all of you diabetes with the next chapter.


End file.
